


Vorrei

by Nina36



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 06
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina36/pseuds/Nina36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rupert  Giles vuole</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vorrei

Vorrei poterti stare accanto. Assistere al miracolo che sono i tuoi occhi ed il tuo sorriso.

Vorrei… Ma non posso. Ti ho persa così tante volte. Ho perso la tua innocenza, l’ho vista scorrere sul tuo volto, insieme alle lacrime che cercavi di impedire a te stessa di versare, quando il tuo primo amore ti ha distrutta

Ti ho persa per mesi, quando sapesti qual era la cosa giusta da fare…

Persi il tuo cuore allora. Vorrei poter rimanere e sostenere il tuo cammino, vegliare il tuo sonno, come sto facendo in questo momento.

Come ho fatto in tanti altri momenti, tante altre notti. Quando mentire era semplice, quando la verità poteva essere celata. Ma non riesco.

Ti ho vista morire, Buffy. Ho visto il tuo corpo senza vita ed il mondo divenire grigio, opaco. Ti ho presa tra le mie braccia, mentre i tuoi capelli ancora morbidi mi sfioravano il collo.

E ricordai di quanto di avevo presa per la prima volta tra le braccia, quando indossavi quella divisa da cheerleader.

E lacrime scorrevano fredde sulla mia pelle, mentre varcavo, col tuo corpo tra le braccia, la soglia del mio appartamento, quasi fossi stata la mia sposa. La mia adorata sposa.

Vorrei poter restare, Buffy….e fingere di non ricordare quante volte ho desiderato che fosse vero.

Vorrei restare, e continuare a giocare a farti da padre, quando padre non sono. Non di te. Quando tutto quello che sono, vive per te. Per la tua missione, per la tua felicità, per il tuo sorriso.

Vorrei, Buffy. Ma volere, come ho dolorosamente appreso nella mia vita, non è qualcosa che posso permettermi.

Volere, non è qualcosa che mi appartiene, non a Rupert Giles. Non all’osservatore…che ha giurato di salvare il mondo. Non al curatore del British Museum. Non all’uomo che ha sperato in un miracolo, malgrado tutto, per centoquarantasette notti.

Vorrei, Buffy. Ma volere frantuma quel che resta del mio cuore, volere mi toglie il respiro, volere continua a rendere il mondo grigio ed opaco.

Non credo nei miracoli, Buffy. Non io. Non credo nei lieto fine. Non credo più nella bugia, la semplice bugia che ho raccontato a me stesso per giorni, per settimane, per anni: che non ti amo, che il mio amore per te non è il motivo per il quale apro gli occhi al mattino...il motivo per cui ho continuato a voler respirare, anche quando il dolore era troppo forte.

Vorrei Buffy. Vorrei te. Vorrei che tu potessi sapere del mio amore... Vorrei che tu potessi guardarmi...come ti ho vista guardare Angel, come in alcuni momenti guardavi Riley... come quando guardi Spike, quando pensi che nessuno se ne accorga, quando tu stessa, probabilmente, non te ne rendi conto.

Vorrei, Buffy... Ma volere, desiderare, non è contemplato per me. Vorrei Buffy... Vorrei rimanere, sapermi accontentare di quello che ho. Ma non posso. Non posso Buffy. 

Vorrei che tu capissi...e non mi odiassi perché ti lascerò, perché metterò un oceano tra te e me, sapendo già che non basterà...perché non è bastata la morte a cancellare il mio amore per te. 

Vorrei Buffy...vorrei che le nostre vite fossero diverse. Vorrei che non fossimo i prescelti di una guerra infinita, senza vincitori né vinti. Ma non posso. Non ho il cuore per farlo, non ne ho la forza. 

Ho solo il mio amore per te, ed è tutto quello che ho. E non è abbastanza. Vorrei, Buffy. Vorrei te - noi. 

Vorrei poter fernare il tempo a questo momento, a questa notte senza stelle e senza luna, senza rumori. ..senza pericoli ...e poterti guardare, osservarti mentre dormi, mentre sorridi, mentre respiri. Ma non posso.

Posso solo amarti, in silenzio, da lontano. 

Vorrei....


End file.
